


What I hear when you don't say a thing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Allora... posso approfittare del tuo umore, dirti di ignorare il fatto che io abbia perso a janken e di lasciarmi dormire qui con te?” domandò, cercando poi di assumere un’espressione innocente. “Non mi piace dormire senza di te, Yuu. Non vorrai mica costringermici, no?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	What I hear when you don't say a thing

**_~ What I hear when you don’t say a thing ~_ **

Chinen era seduto sul letto, con le gambe accavallate e le braccia conserte.

Aveva poggiato la schiena contro il muro, e fissava intensamente Yuya, il quale stava invece comodamente sdraiato sul letto di fronte al suo.

A Yuri veniva da ridere, ma stava cercando comunque di mantenersi in qualche modo serio, per far sì che l’altro smettesse di ignorarlo.

Alla fine, vedendolo continuare a crogiolarsi nel letto senza prestargli la minima attenzione, fu lui a cominciare a parlare.

“Takaki” lo chiamò, volutamente per cognome, scandendo bene e sillabe. “Che cosa diamine stai facendo?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione.

Yuya voltò la testa verso di lui, sorridendo e scrollando le spalle.

“Mi godo il mio letto ad una piazza e mezzo. È molto semplice” gli rispose, sollevando poi le lenzuola e sistemandocisi sotto, guardandolo poi con fare provocatorio. “E il tuo letto com’è? Comodo?”

Chinen assottigliò le labbra, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi ad un lato del letto di Yuya, facendogli cenno col capo di spostarsi.

“Avanti, fammi posto.” gli intimò, inginocchiandosi sul letto e spingendolo per un fianco, mentre Yuya ridacchiava e si rifiutava di muoversi.

“Non ci penso nemmeno! Sei tu che hai voluto che ce li giocassimo e ora ti tieni il tuo lettino per i bambini!” gli disse, fallendo miseramente nel tentativo di rimanere serio.

Yuri non gli rispose niente. Semplicemente, sollevò il lenzuolo e si mise sotto di esso insieme al più grande, incastrando una gamba fra le sue e poggiandogli in parte la schiena contro il petto, cercando di ritagliarsi il suo spazio.

“Yuri!” lo riprese il più grande, afferrandolo per le spalle in modo tale da spostarsi, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere.

“Sei di buon umore, vedo” puntualizzò Yuri, mettendosi su di un fianco, poggiando la testa su una mano.

Takaki annuì, prendendolo per un polso e portandogli la mano contro la propria bocca, baciandogli piano il palmo.

“Sì. Mi sono svegliato bene stamattina, e oggi mi sono divertito, anche se sono un po’ stanco. Però sì, sono allegro” gli rispose. “Tu no?”

Yuri ci rifletté per un secondo, poi annuì.

Sì, anche lui era di buon umore.

Gli ultimi due giorni erano stati abbastanza tesi, mentre ora si sentiva invece rilassato, come se finalmente fosse entrato nello spirito del viaggio.

“Allora... posso approfittare del tuo umore, dirti di ignorare il fatto che io abbia perso a janken e di lasciarmi dormire qui con te?” domandò, cercando poi di assumere un’espressione innocente. “Non mi piace dormire senza di te, Yuu. Non vorrai mica costringermici, no?” aggiunse, spostandosi maggiormente verso di lui e posandogli le mani sul petto, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente.

Yuya trattenne il fiato per un secondo, tirando in dentro le labbra e spingendosi con un movimento involontario del proprio corpo verso quello del più piccolo.

“Stai cercando di sedurmi Yuri?”

“Sta funzionando?” ribatté prontamente il fidanzato, non potendo fare a meno di notare come il tono di Yuya fosse già più roco, come le sue mani si fossero spostate sui suoi fianchi, cominciando una lieve carezza verso l’alto.

“Tu vuoi solo dormire in questo letto, ammettilo” lo riprese, non riuscendo comunque a smettere di toccarlo.

Chinen alzò le spalle, lasciando che il proprio corpo aderisse contro il suo, sollevando il viso e baciandolo sulla linea della mascella, risalendo, prendendogli il lobo dell’orecchio fra i denti e cominciando a morderlo piano, mentre sentiva con chiarezza ogni remora del più grande andare a farsi benedire.

Sorridendo per la soddisfazione portò le labbra sulle sue, portandolo a schiuderle, cercando con la lingua la sua, quasi giocando, scostandosi per il tempo necessario che gli servì a liberarsi della maglietta e a fare lo stesso con lui.

Tornò a baciarlo, con più foga, scendendo poi velocemente sulla gola e sul petto, stuzzicando un capezzolo con la lingua e procedendo in direzione dell’ombelico e della linea dell’inguine.

Aveva poca voglia di tergiversare Yuri, e tanta invece di un contatto maggiore con lui.

Portò la punta delle dita oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni, facendoglieli scivolare sulle gambe, poi si rialzò per mettersi più comodamente fra le sue gambe, spingendolo con la schiena contro il materasso, e tornando poi su di lui, stuzzicandolo con la lingua sul suo sesso, ancora coperto dai boxer.

Lo leccò piano, seguendone la forma, soffiando sopra i punti lasciati umidi dalla sua bocca e ridacchiando quando lo sentì mugolare e spingere i fianchi contro di lui, invitandolo a fare qualcosa di più.

Yuri non si dovette fare pregare troppo per accontentarlo.

Lo liberò anche della biancheria, avvolgendogli poi con la mano la base dell’erezione e andando con decisione sulla punta con la bocca, avvolgendolo del tutto, scendendo sempre più in basso in modo tale da prenderlo completamente, rimanendo fermo per pochi secondi, il tempo di farglielo desiderare, prima di riprendere a muovere la lingua, iniziando a muovere le labbra su di lui.

Lo sentì poi afferrarlo per la testa, e non ebbe voglia di contrastarlo; si lasciò spingere maggiormente contro di lui, andando incontro ai fianchi che si inarcavano i direzione della sua bocca, sentendo la punta del suo sesso sfiorargli l’apertura della gola e cercando di rilassarsi nel tentativo di non soffocare.

Si tenne dalle gambe di Yuya, rimanendo fermo e lasciando che fosse solo lui a muoversi, entrando ed uscendo dalla sua bocca a ritmo sempre più serrato, tanto che Yuri ad un certo punto credette che fosse intenzionato a raggiungere l’orgasmo in quel modo.

E Yuya ebbe bisogno di parecchia forza d’animo, Yuri se ne accorse, per smettere improvvisamente di muoversi, sfilandosi dalla sua bocca ed emettendo un verso di frustrazione, lasciandolo andare.

Lo prese per un braccio, portandolo contro di sé e baciandolo quasi con violenza, mentre si spostava in modo tale da essere in ginocchio di fianco a lui, spingendolo poi contro il muro dietro al letto.

Yuri si spogliò degli ultimi indumenti rimastigli addosso, e stava per distendersi sotto di lui, quando il più grande lo fermò, smettendo di baciarlo.

“No” gli disse, la voce spezzata dall’eccitazione. “Così” aggiunse poi, afferrandolo per la vita e costringendolo a voltarsi, lasciando poi scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e tirandoli verso di sé, portandolo a chinarsi e a rimanere sulle ginocchia, con le mani poggiate sul materasso.

Si chinò su di lui, passandogli lascivo la lingua sulla linea della colonna vertebrale, vedendolo inarcare la schiena al suo passaggio, spingendosi contro di lui.

Scese sempre più in basso, mordendogli piano una natica e spostandosi verso il centro, aiutandosi con le mani per poi portare la bocca sulla sua apertura, sentendolo trattenere a stento un gemito di sorpresa.

Sorrise, accarezzandolo insieme con le dita, spingendone senza fatica un primo dentro di lui, vedendolo tendersi maggiormente, cominciare ad ansimare piano ad ogni suo più piccolo movimento.

“Yuya, non importa... dai...” lo incitò, non riuscendo comunque a smettere di protendersi contro la sua bocca e la sua mano.

Il più grande annuì brevemente, risollevandosi e mettendosi in ginocchio dietro di lui, accarezzandogli i fianchi con le mani, attardandosi a guardarlo, e trovandolo la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai visto.

Lo vedeva gemere, agitarsi, muoversi contro di lui quando sentì il suo sesso premere sulla sua apertura, e pensò a quale sforzo di concentrazione richiedesse il non prenderlo in modo troppo brutale, il doversi frenare nel tentativo di non fargli provare dolore.

Chiuse gli occhi, iniziando a spingere dentro di lui, e sentì il fiato mozzarglisi.

Ogni volta in cui facevano sesso, gli sembrava sempre una sensazione nuova quella che provava.

Gli sembrava sempre più stretto il corpo di Chinen, e sempre più caldo, e adorava il modo in cui sembrava adattarsi alla sua presenza, aprendosi sotto le sue spinte, accogliendolo e al tempo stesso avvolgendolo in una morsa che rischiava sempre di fargli perdere il controllo.

Fece presa su di lui in modo più deciso, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne, penetrandolo del tutto e rimanendo fermo soltanto per pochi secondi, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione.

Uscì da dentro di lui, riaffondando subito dopo, dando il via ad un ritmo cadenzato, veloce sin da subito, complice la troppa eccitazione accumulata.

Yuri d’altro canto, non sembrava nemmeno volersene lamentare.

Stringeva fra le mani il lenzuolo, chinando la testa sui cuscini e offrendosi alle spinte di Yuya, fino a che le braccia non cedettero e lui si lasciò andare contro il materasso, lasciando che fosse il più grande a fare di lui ciò che meglio credeva.

Sentì il più grande portare una mano dal suo fianco alla sua erezione, accarezzandola con il palmo e passando le dita sulla punta, prima di afferrarla con più decisione, prendendo a muoverla velocemente, sentendolo sciogliersi sotto la sua presa.

Non impiegò ancora molto tempo Yuri prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Senza sapere come muoversi e se spingersi contro la mano del fidanzato o contro i suoi fianchi, serrò gli occhi e tese il corpo, venendo sul lenzuolo e sporcandogli la mano.

Yuya dal canto suo si morse un labbro, sopraffatto dalla sensazione di Chinen che si stringeva se possibile ancora di più intorno a lui.

Si concesse ancora poche spinte, prima di tirarlo per i fianchi contro di sé, affondando del tutto dentro quel corpo bollente prima di svuotarsi dentro di lui, trattenendo un grido strozzato.

Si sentì poi come se le ginocchia non lo reggessero più, ed ebbe l’accortezza di sfilarsi delicatamente da dentro di lui prima di lasciarsi ricadere sul materasso, una mano sulla fronte sudata ed il respiro pesante, affannato.

Voltò lo sguardo in direzione di Yuri, trovandolo in condizioni non dissimili, e tirò le lenzuola da sotto di lui per coprirli entrambi, attirandolo poi contro di sé passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita.

Il più piccolo mugolò, un verso di soddisfazione, rannicchiandosi contro il suo petto.

“Dopo stanotte” esordì, la voce lievemente impastata e il respiro ancora irregolare “Domani non voglio andare da nessuna parte. Voglio rimanere qui in questo letto, non credo di essere affatto in grado di camminare.” gli disse, sorridendo.

Yuya ridacchiò, prendendo ad accarezzargli lentamente la schiena nuda.

“Non è colpa mia. Sei tu che mi hai provocato, che cosa pretendevi che facessi?”

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, aprendo gli occhi e guardandolo con aria maliziosa.

“Io non ho fatto assolutamente niente. Sei tu che ti sei voluto convincere del fatto che stessi cercando in qualche modo di sedurti.”

Yuya lo pizzicò su un fianco, scoccandogli poi un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ma tu mi seduci sempre, qualsiasi cosa faccia. Per cui diciamo che possiamo dividerci la colpa a metà, ti pare?”

“Rimane il fatto. Io domani rimango in questo letto” sentenziò il più piccolo, lasciandosi poi andare ad un verso lamentoso al pensiero che non avrebbe potuto farlo davvero.

“Non se ne parla. Sei tu che hai insistito per andare a vedere le Alpi, quando in realtà avremmo dovuto continuare a dirigerci verso sud.” gli fece notare Yuya, spostando le carezze sulla nuca, sentendolo offrirsi a quel tocco con espressione beata, e pensando che non si sarebbe stupito del sentirlo cominciare a fare le fusa.

“In realtà la mia è tutta una tattica. Ho deciso che gireremo in tondo, non ci dirigiamo più verso sud, così non raggiungeremo Nizza e saremo costretti a rimanere qui in Francia per sempre!” biascicò, e Yuya sentì distinto un velo di sonno nel suo tono di voce, ragion per cui rinunciò a ribattere.

“Dormi adesso” gli disse, scuotendo la testa. “Domani non ti lascerò tregua, sappilo. Abbiamo la sveglia puntata presto, tu non rimarrai a dormire e dopo volenti o nolenti dobbiamo riprendere la rotta” elencò, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere dell’espressione contrariata del fidanzato.

“Despota” fu il suo unico commento, gli occhi chiusi e il sonno che lentamente prendeva il sopravvento su di lui.

“Io? Se non ricordo male poco più di mezz’ora fa avevo detto che non ti avrei lasciato dormire in questo letto, e guarda dove sei adesso. E sarei io il despota?”

“Lo sappiamo entrambi che non avresti mai rinunciato a dormire accanto a me, Yuuyan.”

Furono le ultime parole che Yuya gli sentì dire.

Sfumarono sul finale della frase, e prima che potesse rendersene conto Yuri si era addormentato.

Lui non aveva poi così tanto sonno, e pensò di spostarlo per mettersi a fare qualcos’altro, ma alla fine ci rinunciò.

Si sistemò meglio sotto le coperte, allungando un braccio per spegnere la luce e stringendosi nuovamente contro il corpo del più piccolo, con espressione soddisfatta.

Non aveva tutti i torti, a conti fatti.

Non avrebbe mai permesso che dormisse lontano da lui.


End file.
